


Arrangement

by theriveroflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Celebrations, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Illusions, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Cinder is the only one she trusts with this.Spicecream day 3: fake dating
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not particularly sure how I feel about this work. The consensus seems to be more towards bad than good in my mind, so I'm tossing it out there to see how people like it.
> 
> There needs to be more SFW spicecream content. I know "spice" is in the name, but...
> 
> Cinder is in her late 20s. Neo is around 22.
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of death and torture (Amber, the past fall maiden)

Cinder has never been one for theatrics.

Actually, that’s a lie — she’s all for theatrics, when necessary. And to cause complete collapse, well…theatrics had to be a part of it.

Amber was a valuable resource…until they had to kill her. Neo’s Semblance has been  _ very  _ helpful in this process — if she didn’t already have an illusionist on her team, Cinder would consider taking her in. Oh, Roman Torchwick would certainly have some objections to that, but Cinder doesn’t care about the bond between them. They’re known as a family — she’s heard rumors from the rest of the Vale underground.

And in Amber’s guise, Neo manages to get them invitations to the big fundraising gala. Or, well, Amber and an implied plus one allowed in the invitation.

So only one is allowed, and of course in their great plot Cinder would choose herself. There’s no one else that is  _ remotely  _ qualified to pull off the espionage needed for this event. Emerald and Mercury, try as they might, don’t have the expertise required — and she wouldn’t trust Roman, a  _ contractor  _ for them, to pull this off. Besides, he’s too recognizable. Hardly anyone in Vale recognizes Cinder, and while she knows Glynda Goodwitch will be there, her face was concealed. And in slightly different clothes, well…she’ll manage.

They killed Amber the other day. They could no longer get anything useful out of her. And Cinder was the one who killed her, just to make sure that  _ she  _ would get the power and no one else.

So she has a secret weapon. Just in case.

* * *

The day of the ball arrives. “Amber” impatiently waits by the door. Cinder is still putting on the final touches — after all, Neo might not need to apply anything because she’s using her Aura to maintain an illusion around herself, but Cinder needs to make sure she’s plenty polished for the event.

“Well, shall we?” Cinder asks “Amber,” and she nods in return.

They get into their vehicle for the night. Cinder doesn’t offer anything else to Neo. She doesn’t know precisely how Neo managed to get past her muteness when getting the invitation, but that doesn’t matter. Cinder doesn’t  _ need  _ to know that.

All that matters is that they’re in.

“Amber” presents her invitation to the doorman.

“I presume you are the plus one?” He addresses Cinder directly.

“I am…an interpreter, for tonight,” Cinder responds. “But yes, that is what I am to her.”

They are allowed to enter. Cinder allows herself a smirk. A single hint of the deeper purpose behind this.

* * *

Cinder is abruptly reminded of why exactly she dislikes these kinds of events so much. They just serve as a reminder of how the rich stay rich, enough to through opulent parties for a  _ school fundraiser. _

Ah, well. She supposes that if it were any other school it might be a worthy cause — but it’s Beacon Academy, one of the four huntsmen academies, part of a program to defeat the person who has lifted her up so much and provided her with so much power.

Of course, they are here to gather intelligence, not to cause any…problems.

“I thought you died,” a huntsman says, walking up to them. It takes her a moment to recognize Qrow Branwen. “It’s good to see that you’re alive.”

“Amber” bites her lip and looks to Cinder for aid.

“She lost her voice in torture,” Cinder supplies. “Not enough time has passed to be fully fluent in sign language, but I’m interpreting for her.”

“I see.” Qrow frowns. “Well, ladies, I’m certain I will see you around the gala more, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this more than I do.”

Discontent…well, that’s something she can  _ use.  _ She knows of Qrow Branwen, and all the associated tales.

But that isn’t what they’re here for, either.

They’re here for the headmaster and his deputy. Ozpin and Goodwitch. Any information they can gather to help them with the Fall, well…

The end of times is coming. And Cinder Fall  _ vows  _ to be on the right side of it.

* * *

Neo does well enough at interacting with the people at the party. As well as she can without being able to speak, and Cinder a clumsy interpreter at best. But these are the roles they have chosen to play, and so they must play their parts in all this.

She knows the traditional plus one is romantic, but it’s still interesting when people assume such. Ironic, even, because  _ she  _ is the one who killed the  _ real  _ Amber. But she thinks it would be strange for someone so traumatized to be with someone so soon after. She also doubts that most will think about that.

They are playing the part of disabled and interpreter, and Cinder recognizes Neo’s resentment towards the idea that she would need an interpreter. Neo is an illusionist and a professional, though; Cinder knows Neo recognizes the importance of keeping their cover.

_ Can’t wait to get out of here,  _ Neo signs to her in a spot where they can’t be easily seen.

“Me neither,” Cinder responds. She looks at the clock on the wall. “We’ll be out of here at midnight.”

Neo rolls her eyes, but nods in acknowledgement. It isn’t that long. She supposes that some of the other folks will remain for longer, but Cinder has never been one to stay around more than necessary. They have the answers that Cinder wanted.

The higher-ups discussed with “Amber” the possibility of transferring her power to another student considering that Amber would almost have to be deeply traumatized from her experience with the “villains” and thus unable to truly utilize the maiden powers.

Considering that Cinder possessed the power…well, she wasn’t about to let it go.

And the Vytal tournament was coming up soon. Though General Ironwood seemed to dislike the idea of it continuing considering the criminal activity (she would have to tell Roman to tone it down; they had enough dust anyways to enact their first steps), Ozpin still wants it to continue.

Cinder told them that Amber would be willing to help. Oh, the irony of that, considering Amber is  _ dead  _ now.

* * *

They manage to cut loose at midnight, Cinder dropping the excuse that they’re both tired. Neo physically shows exhaustion, probably from having to maintain the illusion for going on three hours with her Aura.

“Get  _ in,”  _ Roman hisses at them from the driver’s seat.

Neo acquiesces, and Cinder after her.

The illusion on Neo fades as they drive away, and it seems almost poetic that it would.

Neo seems to fall asleep straight away, at first leaning on the window but then unconsciously flipping to Cinder’s shoulder.

Oh. Huh.


End file.
